Of Stolen Hugs and Sweet Promises
by sassywriterchick
Summary: "Of course I'm sure." Erza said loudly, hiccupping. "Cuz mah name isn't Scarlet anymoreeee." She sang the last bit before she moved to wrap her arm around Gray' neck. "It's Fullbuster dummies." - In which Mirajane's matchmaking plans... reveal some information no one expected to hear. (GrayZa)


**To everyone waiting for some writing for me: Today was super busy (and quite frankly a rather debbie downer) and I just needed to write something totally silly that didn't require me to think to badly. **

**I don't even know if this makes sense! But three cheers for GrayZa!**

* * *

Getting Erza drunk was only half of Mirajane's matchmaking plan. It would be the hardest part of her endeavors as well, considering that the great wizard had good self-restraint when it came to the hardcore drinks. However, she didn't have a great tolerance, and one or two of Cana's special brew drinks would make her practically sing who she loved to Mirajane's waiting ears. The best part was, she wouldn't remember the next day either.

"Hey Erza!" Mirajane spotted her target as she entered the guildhall. She waved at the scarlet mage and gestured towards the chair in front of her, signaling for her to sit down. She'd been waiting to put her plan in action all day, but Erza had been 'out'. Most would write this off as the Titiana needing some alone time, but she, being a crazy matchmaker, couldn't imagine it as anything but the scarlet haired girl being out with her secret lover… who was probably Jellal.

"Hello Mira." Erza greeted, sliding into the indicated bar stool and smiling. She was practically beaming at her, her brown eyes wide with happiness. Which obviously meant, at least to Mirajane that she had been out with a boy.

"Want a drink?" Mira questioned, "On the house. " She added, to make the offer really stand out. Erza contemplated it for a moment, before her lips spread into an even bigger smile.

"Why not?" She accepted the offer, and she had to refrain from doing her matchmaking dance. She turned her back to the mage, filling her mug with all sorts of strong alcohol, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to get Erza, no matter how happy, to accept another drink. So she had to make her as intoxicated as possible with one mug. She handed the drink back to Erza.

"My special brew." She promised with a signature smile. Erza raised the glass to her lips in cheers.

**One drink later…**

"So Erza-" Mira tested, and Erza looked up at the Take Over Mage. The redhead's cheeks were flushed, and she kept giggling at the slightest things, such as Natsu challenging her to a fight, or Lucy bouncing around the guild in her normal manor, and when Gray entered she began to laugh like a maniac. The young Fullbuster came to sit next to them, his face full of concern as Erza pointed at his face and cackled. "Who do you like?"

She failed to notice when Gray went white, as her attention was fully focused on Erza. Erza glanced up at Mira and began to laugh even harder than before, looking back between Gray and her with a taunting look in her eyes.

"Leettle more than like Miraaa." She said, slurring her words.

"What did you give her?" Gray demanded of the barmaid, who simply frowned.

"A little bit to much apparently. " She confessed.

"Well I should take her home-" Gray said, but Mira held up a finger.

"She's just about to tell me who she's in love with! Not now!"

"Mira this is really diabolical, let her tell you on her own-"

"IT'S MOREE THAN LOVEEEEE." Erza suddenly shouted, throwing her glass up into the air. It shattered against the floorboards, and the redhead leaned towards Mira, her face alight. "Miraaa." She whispered, "Do you wanna know a secret?"

"Gray might be right." Mira said, for once starting to feel a tiny bit guilty that she'd reduced the Great Titiana to this with one drink.

"I'm married to the person I loooove." Erza enunciated each syllable with the grace of a drunk, leaning forward across the bar to look Mira in the eyes.

"You're married?" Mirajane stammered out. The whole guild went silent at once, in the sort of creepy manor that only happens right when you don't want it to. Every wizard in the whole hall heard Erza's drunken confession, and now every head was turned, mouth open and eyes wide. The fact that the scarlet haired mage could have hid something like that was amazing enough, and everyone wanted to know who.

"Erza… are you sure-" Mirajane, who hardly ever felt guilty about her matchmaking tactics was looking just a little nervous now, possibly because Erza would be after her head tomorrow when she woke.

"Of course I'm sure." Erza said loudly, hiccupping. "Cuz mah name isn't Scarlet anymoreeee." She sang the last bit before she moved to wrap her arm around Gray' neck. "It's Fulllbuster."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Gray looked over at his sleeping wife, her scarlet hair fanned out across the pillow as she snored. He flopped back against the pillows once more, already dreading going to the Guild when she woke. He knew he was in some deep trouble, with basically every single girl in the guild, not to mention a couple of the guy's who had their sights set on the supposedly single Erza Scarlet.

He'd managed to escape last night, although it was a close call. Everyone could clearly see that Erza was in no condition to be at the guildhall anymore, as she had resorted to attempting to kiss his face like a crazy person, and everyone was still staring at them with their mouths open. He had quickly scooped up his wife, and taken her home before to many questions could be asked, promising to return in the morning.

It wasn't that they didn't trust their friends enough to entrust the information of their relationship to them, it was just that it became simply easier for them to not tell anyone. It had started with their first date, when they even contemplated the idea.

_"Juvia would possibly kill me." _Erza had said, and he remembered her throwing back her head and laughing at the possibility, her scarlet hair blowing in the breeze.

_"Who says we have to tell them?" _ He had asked her, taking her hand in his own. It had seemed like such a promising option, keeping it hidden and contained. At least until they could determine if it was going to last. At the moment he had suggested it, they were both so giddy with the very thought of them together that they hadn't even considered really telling the guild some day. All that would result in was prying questions and gossip, and they didn't want that. Not yet.

But one date turned into two, and then ten, and then finally it got to the point where if they told anyone that person would be so furious for not entrusting them with this information earlier. So their relationship, which right now had currently spanned four years (from when he twenty to twenty-four) consisted of secret kisses and laughter, of stolen hugs and sweet promises. He thought back to their wedding day fondly, the event had happened right after he proposed… the next week in fact. No planning, just a beach, a priest, and the cover of a job request.

_ In the end, it was simple. She wore a sundress, white with yellow flowers embroidered on the edges, a bouquet of sunflowers clutched in her grip. Her scarlet hair was pinned in to a messy bun, the strands wild and straying around her face. The priest, who just happened to owe them for some duty, smiled down at the pair._

_ "I do." He promised, his mouth curling into a grin._

_ "And do you, Erza Scarlet, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_ "I do." She said, her voice catching on the words._

_ "Then you may kiss the bride." The priest declared, and Gray leaned down to press his lips against hers. In his mind, it didn't matter if no one but they knew. It didn't matter if everyone thought their love was nonexistent, it didn't matter that he couldn't kiss her in front of anyone else, spin her around, because she was Erza and he was Gray and that was all that mattered. _

That was just six months ago.

And now they were so screwed.

In some ways, he blamed Mira. In others, he was grateful it hadn't gotten to the point where the moment they had to tell everyone was when they decided to have kids… something that unavoidably obvious.

"My head is killing me." Erza declared, sitting up and rubbing her soft palm against her forehead. Gray handed her some pain medication and a glass of water, which she downed eagerly. "What happened?" She inquired of him, her eyebrows pulling together.

"Let's just say, Mirajane is going to be pissed off she didn't get to plan our wedding." He told her, and her mouth flew open. She clapped both palms over her lips, her expression on of horror.

"You're joking." She pleaded with him, something he didn't even know she was capable of. "Please tell me I didn't tell them everything."

"Not everything." He sighed, "Just that we were married. I suspect that we will have to answer some questions today." She groaned, pressing her face into the covers.

"Cat's out the bag now." She muttered.

"You said it."

"Are you mad?" Her brown eyes raised to him and fear. He found that he wasn't mad at all, not at her anyways, and answered by giving her a reassuring hug, his arms wrapping around her torso comfortingly.

"Nah." He murmured into her hair, which smelled like strawberries. "This was the she-devils doing."

* * *

The Guild fell silent when she and Gray walked in. Erza could feel her face ignite with a blush that was sure to make Wendy proud, her hands fidgeting at her sides. Everyone was staring at the pair of them, and it really didn't help that Gray had disposed of his shirt between now and the hall.

Then all the sudden, chaos.

"When did you two get married?!"

"Do you two have kids?"

"IS SHE PREGNANT?"

"How long have you two been together?!"

"GOOD JOB GRAY!"

"HEY ICE BRAIN-"

"Erza-san I'm so happy for you!"

"GRAY-SAMA WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOOSE MEEEEE?"

In the middle of all the chaos, which left Gray and Erza both stammering, her hand found his. They were going to face some more challenges, bigger than this, but it would all be alright, because they would face it together.

* * *

SO DID IT MAKE ANY SENSE, WAS IT GOOD? OR WAS IT QUITE FRANKLY TERRIBLE, :)


End file.
